bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Eternal Goddess Felice
Eternal Goddess Felice Skill 'Eirene's Protection (40% boost to all parameters, considerably boosts BC efficacy & hugely boosts BB gauge each turn and when attacked) 'Burst Holy Spear of Life (35 combo Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 35 BC) Brave Burst Sapling's Salvage (45 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 45 BC) Brave Burst Silence (50 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, adds enormous Spark vulnerability for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge and BB Atk for 3 turns & adds Spark critical for 3 turns; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 50 BC) Skill Mournful Hero (Boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50%) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units and above) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units and above) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness *SP Enhancements (only for Omni units) Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for units of different evolution rankings. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Delayed this Unit Spotlight for quite some time, and it occurred to me that this Unit Spotlight is quite late due to the release of Rengaku’s batch. Oh joy… How much more do I have to write? Ah, I’ll get it done somehow. Let’s talk about Felice! Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Felice provides a myriad of amazing BB utility with her Leader Skill. She provides a 40% parameter boost, which can be enhanced to 50% with her SP option. Her BB utility offers some of the most countering utility to Ares Down. Given that Ares Down is a terrible debuff that heavily lowers BB efficiency, Felice can help alleviate some of that stress out. Even in areas where there aren’t Ares Down debuffs, Felice can fill up huge portions of the BB gauges, especially when stacking with other BC regen effects. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Felice's BB utilizes the average 370% seen on most Omni units. This BB will still be very high damage thanks to Felice’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 280%. Already, Felice provides a lot with this BB. It’s not common to see units with a BB-on-hit buff on BB. Atro and Allanon are notable mentions that utilize BB-on-hit buffs on BB. Felice also provides the 7 BC regen, which is one of the best in the game. It isn’t the best in the game since Grahdens trumps that with his 8 BC regen. Though, a 1 BC difference doesn’t matter much if Felice is applying so much other BB utility for the squad. With this 35 combo attack, Felice can also generate quite a lot of BC in preparation for filling her SBB gauge. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Felice's SBB utilizes the average 580% damage modifier seen on most Omni units. This SBB will still be very high damage thanks to Felice’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 500%. Felice’s SBB inherits all of the buffs and effects that her BB provides, which is great since Felice doesn’t have to juggle between her BB and SBB to get all of her buffs up. The additional effect is the 2-3 BC BB-Spark fill buff. This is currently the best in the game. It’s great also because Felice is an amazing Spark blanket with this whopping 45 combo constant animation attack. Units can utilize this to their advantage to gain immense BB gauge momentum. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Felice's SBB utilizes the average 1500% damage modifier seen on most Omni units. This SBB will still be very high damage thanks to Felice’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 1000%. Like most other Unit Spotlights that I’ve done on damage utility units, let’s crunch some numbers. This assumes that all hits are sparked. Felice’s UBB *Spark boost: (50% from Spark Critical) / 150% base = +33.33% damage *Spark vulnerability: +150% damage *BB Atk boost: 600% from UBB / 600% average SBB modifier (100% base + 500% average) = +100% damage *Total damage: 1.3333 x 2.5 x 2 = 6.6665x damage Zero’s UBB (not enhanced) *Spark boost: (250% from UBB / 150% base) * 0.5 + (300% from UBB with Spark crit / 150% base) * 0.5 = +183.33% damage *Spark vulnerability: +150% damage *Total damage: 7.08325x damage Avant’s UBB *Spark boost: 250% from UBB / 150% base = +166.67% damage *BB Atk boost: 500% from UBB / 600% average SBB modifier (100% base + 500% average) = +83.33% damage *Critical boost: +300% from UBB / 150% base = +200% damage *Total damage: 2.6667 x 1.8333 x 3 = 14.66658333x damage *Total damage (without crit): 2.6667 x 3 = 8.0001x damage While damage isn’t the most important thing about Felice’s UBB, it’s still nice to know her damage potential, especially since Felice provides the 50 BC regen buff to add onto this sweet damage utility. Comparing Felice with Zero, Felice still lacks some damage utility, but the 50 BC regen compensates for that very well while Zero doesn’t provide much else outside providing damage buffs. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 A tri-buff is always a nice addition to Felice, especially since the 50% BB gauge requirement is such an easy condition to fulfill. This provides Felice with some nice extra versatility given the 50% boost. Felice’s stats are already great as they are, and it’s amazing to see another 50% tri-buff stack with it as well. Arena Score: 10/10 Felice has a 42 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty good Drop Check to use in Arena. Type 2 AI is not too shabby considering its high proc rate of BB/SBB. Felice serves as one of the greatest leads to use in second round Colosseum thanks to her innate BB-on-hit effect on her Leader Skill. Angel Idol units (most notably the probable KO resistance units like Isterio and Quartz) can utilize this since Mifune and other BB spamming units can become a nuisance to defensive squads. While Felice may not live from Mifune’s attacks or constant BB spamming, other units that survive with Angel Idol can utilize the BB gain to counter back the next turn. Additionally, Felice’s parameter boost isn’t all too shabby either for the damage output. Stats Score: 10/10 Very high HP and Atk. All other stats are in the high-level category in their balanced state. In terms of typing, my type preference for Felice is... Anima > Breaker = Guardian > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10. Instead of using Selena and Atro in the same squad, Felice can act as both substitutes and potentially Eze’s as well. Having a bunch of BB utility meld into one unit is nothing to scoff at and it makes Felice such a formidable unit to use, especially since her utility overall makes her incredibly efficient. The 50 BC regen is also very awesome since it helps to alleviate some stress over Ares Down debuffs. Without wasting Fujin Potion, Felice’s UBB can come to use for harsh BB debuffs that make it hard for mitigation to pull back up every turn. SP Enhancements Score: 7/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Eternal Goddess Felice With the immense amount of utility Felice provides already, the SP enhancement make a turn-around, and it’s not much of a great one. Felice has limited options to take and the added buffs that Felice can get really downplay her role overall and ultimately, give her less viable options to choose from. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Fallacy Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Impiety Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Schism Orb *Beiorg's Armor & Projection Device *Beiorg's Armor & Phantom Device *Armor of Seals & Fallacy Orb *Armor of Seals & Impiety Orb *Armor of Seals & Schism Orb *Blighted Seal & Blazing Fists *Blighted Seal & War Demon's Blade Conclusion Total Score: 9.3/10 Our first pure BB unit! What do you say? Would you include Felice in a Frontier Gate team? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Felice! What future content have you prepared your Felice for? If you don’t have Felice, what other units do you think fulfill her role? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Empyrean Juno-Seto *Void Pasha Ensa-Taya *Fabled Emperor Kulyuk *Zero Category:Blog posts